Double Spy
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: What if Draco had a sister. Two years older then him. What if Lucius asked her to spy on the students of Hogwarts in order to help the Dark Lord when he rises. What if Severus was the only person who knew how she felt. What will happen when these two people get thrown together for missions... only fate and time will tell.


Double Spy

What if Draco had a sister? What if Lucius set her a special task to make the Dark Lord proud of her and therefore of his family. What if Severus was the only person who knew how she felt?

I do not own Hp or any charecters except for Astra and Corvus.

Chapter one

My name is Astra. Astra Celine Malfoy (my name literally translates into – Star of the heavens.) My family are amazing, I have younger brother, his name is Draco and I love him and my parents dearly.

The Malfoy family is the most respected in all of the pure wizarding families. Why? That is because we serve the Dark Lord. All of the pure wizard families respect the Dark Lord and therefore respect us.

In the days before me and Draco left Malfoy manor for Hogwarts (the wizard school we are attending) my father called me into his private study, where he and his best friend (also Draco's godfather) Severus Snape sat. Severus is also the head of my house (and Draco's) at Hogwarts. Which is Slytherin, he is also out potions professor.

"Good morning Astra." Severus says  
"Good morning Severus. Morning Daddy" I reply sitting on the chair by my father, both of the men in the room are firm supporters of the Dark Lord they are called death eaters, the proper followers of the lord. One day I want to carry his mark, I want to be one of his followers, I want to be a death eater, like my father, like Severus.

"Astra, I need you to do something." Father tells me whilst I listen closely. "You keep telling me that you wish to serve the Dark Lord as we do." I nod. "The Lord is rising slowly but definitely. Severus is his eyes and ears in the staff and the order of the phoenix"  
I nodded again, not connecting the dots.  
"We want you to be his eyes and ears among the students. See what Slytherin's are staying faithful, which people need to be reminded of their place."

I became speechless. "Yes Daddy. I want to help. I wanna do it. When the Dark Lord rises I want him to be proud of me, I want you, mummy, and Severus to be proud of me!" I say. The men smile and chuckle.  
"If you struggle or you need a hand or just need a chat, I'm here. Remember that Astra"  
I nod "Thank you very much."

Father stands "Please excuse me for a moment" he states after hearing someone enter his floo in the living room. Daddy works for the Ministry of Magic, so quite often he is called away for the floo or for Owls, but he works hard for us.  
"Severus" I murmur quietly.  
"Yes Astra"  
"I need some help. I didn't want to mention anything but…"  
"Yes Astra, what's the problem"  
"There is a lad going into 6th year, I'm having trouble with him. He doesn't exactly understand what 'go away' means" I say quietly.

Corvus Parker is in the year above, and is overly pushy. For example when working on scrolls for professors, he stands behind me till the hairs on my neck stand up tall. My birthday was the worst, it was Halloween. I was working on a scroll for professor Snape in the common room. Draco would not leave me alone considering it was my birthday, yet neither would Corvus, much to my displeasure. I shouted at both boys, however when I left to go to bed, Corvus followed and grabbed me before I made it into the dormitory. He threatened me, I haven't really told anyone that, yet I remember it vividly.

"Astra, please explain" Severus asks slowly, knowing of the Parkinson boy.  
"He doesn't leave me alone. To the extent where-"I hear the door open but I continue "he'll follow me to the library"  
"Tell Severus" I hear Draco start and I sigh "about your birthday" I curse mentally, I didn't want everyone to find out about this just yet. "I heard what he did. Everyone in the boy's Dorm did, from first to 7th"  
I flip and turn around. "So he BRAGGED ABOUT IT and you did NOTHING!" I soften. "He stopped me outside of the dorm. Told me that if I ever raised my voice to him – "I forgot Severus was in the room as I was focused on Draco. " – again that I would pay so dearly that I would wish my name wasn't Malfoy and he bragged to you, and you did nothing."

"What should I have done Astra huh? He is 3 years above me" Draco defended.  
"You could have told someone, Severus, Dumbledore, even Daddy!" I cried out. I stood but felt a presence behind me, when I turned I saw daddy stood in the doorway and him and Severus staring at me.  
"Sit" My father said, and I did. "Tell me everything" He demands, I hold my head in my hands and I sigh. "NOW!" Father yelled. I told him everything (well most of it). "Is that everything?" I sighed and looked at the floor and shook my head. "TELL"  
"When he grabbed me, I looked right at him and I said 'get off of me Parkinson! Reputations can be ruined with a single bad word. If you don't leave me alone I'll say a ton of them' then I left and went into my dorm"

"He didn't say that bit, he told us he followed you into the dorm" Draco said. I nodded.  
"What happened" Severus asked.  
"He followed me and looked at me and said 'I know your weakness. So if you don't stop the shouting and disrespecting and the threats then I'll go after the only thing you love. Your brother. My sister idolises me, and will do whatever I say. If I say break his heart she will. If I say ruin a scroll, she will!' So I stopped to protect Drake. If I'm nice to Corvus, Draco is safe from Pansy." I look my father straight in the eye. "I will put up with the creep for a million years if it meant Drake was safe. Now please may I be excused to wash up for dinner." I finished with tears in my eyes.  
"In a moment sweetheart, I want a private word with you before dinner" Father says dismissing Drake and Severus with a glance.

"Astra. If he does anything else, please tell Severus, or the Headmaster, or me please" I nod tearfully and embrace my father tightly.

**love or hate review please and let me know what you think?**


End file.
